


Not a Chance Outtakes

by cinderellaphant



Series: Not a Chance Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chapters not necessarily in order, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderellaphant/pseuds/cinderellaphant
Summary: Outtakes, missing scenes, and episode rewrites from my reverse crush AU, 'Not a Chance, Sunshine'.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Not a Chance Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078340
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Not a Chance Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an Adrinette scene that takes place sometime in the weeks following the World’s Greatest Chef contest, between chapters 19 and 20. Can be read as a standalone, just keep in mind that Adrien’s the one with a crush on Marinette.

“It’s been, like, two months,” Adrien whined as he and Marinette wandered down the sidewalk after Alya and Nino, heading back to school after their lunch break. People were _still_ recognizing him on the street, as evidenced by the very excited fan that was now walking away with an original Adrien Agreste autograph.“Why won’t that ad go away?”

Marinette snicked. “It’s not going to go away until you do another one.”

Adrien shot her a look. “It’s not funny.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“What, you don’t like having your face plastered on every flat surface in Paris? And half of the round ones?”

“Not when it’s _my_ face. Maybe if it was yours.” 

Whoops. Despite his best intentions, comments like that often slipped out around her, even though they were friends now. The difference was, Marinette seemed to treat them as a joke now, rather than getting mad.

Marinette didn’t seem to notice his sudden embarrassment. “Well, I already have a soup named after me. You can have the perfume.”

Adrien groaned, ducking his head as they passed yet another _Adrien_ ad. Seriously. He almost preferred the ones of Ladybug and Chat Noir. At least then he wasn’t recognized on the street. “I don’t get any sympathy?”

“Not from me, Sunshine.”

“Will you at least walk in front of me so I don’t get recognized again?” _And definitely not so I can stare at-_

“Sure.” Marinette obliged, but not before he caught sight of her wicked smile, making his guard go immediately up. “I can be the voiceover.”

_“Marinette-”_

“Radiant. Carefree,” she said dramatically, nimbly dodging his half-hearted swipe. “Dreamy. Adrien: The fragrance.”

She turned and laughed, walking backwards to face him, and she was so cute that Adrien had trouble pretending to be annoyed with her. He gave it his best shot though, scowling and dove for her again. 

Marinette’s laugh turned into a gasp as she tried to scoot away and tripped, falling backwards, arms flung out as she tried to regain her balance.

Adrien lunged forward and grabbed her by the wrist, one arm pressing against her lower back to stop her from hitting the pavement. Their faces were close together, he was looking into her blue eyes, wide and startled, and for a second they were the only things he could see.

Then his brain took over and he quickly set Marinette back on her feet and backed away to a respectable distance. “Falling for me already?” he asked, barely stopping himself from adding, “Princess.” Behind Marinette he could see Alya and Nino turn, noticing that Marinette and Adrien had fallen behind.

To her credit, Marinette recovered quickly. “It was the perfume ad that did me in.” She put the back of her hand to her forehead. “You’re just so… so…” her lips twitched. “Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy.”

“Oh my god. Will you stop?” 

“Not until you admit I’m better at Ultimate Mecha Strike than you.”

“Never.” Adrien said immediately, even though she totally was.

“Well then, you asked for it.”

Adrien watched her run to catch up to Alya and Nino apprehensively, wondering what sort of torture her brilliant mind had cooked up for him. He’d endure all sorts of teasing, though, if it meant he could see her smile like that.

Sure enough, whenever anyone said his name for the rest of that day, Marinette followed it up by muttering, “the fragrance,” under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear. She nailed the tone every single time, and Adrien snickered despite himself, much to Alya and Nino’s confusion.

As pathetic as his pining of only a few months earlier had been, Adrien was glad they were finally friends. He was at a friendly intimacy with Marinette that he could only have dreamed about before, and it was turning out to be even better than he had imagined. Her kindness, her ferocity, her eagerness to help others and unwillingness to let anyone suffer - now he had a front row seat, and she never failed to impress. Every day Adrien looked forward to seeing her. Every day he dreaded the inevitable moment that they would have to part. And every day of seeing Marinette was another day that he fell more and more in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
